Diario de un Youkai
by J.V. Reinaldy de Taisho
Summary: Un youkai enamorado de una sacerdotisa, ¿Que cosa más descabellada no lo crees?...pero al mismo tiempo es una verdad definitiva, la realidad del lord occidental quien se enfrenta a una aventura al lado de la ex-mujer de su medio hermano. (Sesshomaru x Kagome)
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Los personajes del elenco de INUYASHA pertenecen a la fabulosa Rumiko-sensei, yo solo los uso sin intenciones de Lucro y para satisfacer un desdichado de opiniones que tengo acerca de la historia y sus cometidos, y para de alguna manera recrear aquel pozo incesante de ideas que es mi mente. Como dije los personajes son de Rumiko-sensei pero los desvaríos son de mi propia autoría."_

I:

 _Presentación:_

"Muchas veces en la vida nos encontramos en situaciones tan descabelladas e hilarantes que muchas veces nos hacen: Sufrir, Negarnos, hasta desesperarnos. Pero no significa que todo aquello solo fuese una jugarreta más del destino, sino que todo tiene un _"Motivo"_ , aunque este pueda ser todo aquel disparate de enseñanza y Sabiduría (Ya que es bien enterado que la vida enseña y es una de las mejores Escuelas), sin embargo, en algunos casos extraordinarios son tan afortunadas aquellas situaciones o aquellas llamadas del destino... Que nos muestran o Enseñan el saber sentir y lo que es aún más importante "El saber Amar...". Ya que Según creo una de las facultades más hermosas que puede tener un ser; Saber amar.

Una cosa debo decirte a ti, mi querido lector; Es que si en algun momento o alguna vez amaste y lo hiciste con tu alma y corazón no te arrepientas no; "llores porque pasó, sino aprende y sonríe porque realmente sucedió" muchas personas no tienen el privilegio de amar o de disfrutar un amor correspondido o no correspondido, y si tu tuviste esa oportunidad haz lo que te digo "sonríe".

Todas las cosas suceden por una razón (Buenas, malas, tristes, amenas); Y la historia que te relatare no es la excepciòn.

Mi nombre es Kenshiro No Tensho y soy...Un escritor (o algo parecido a un escritor) y te relatare o mostrare entre tinta y letras la historia de un amor Feudal, la historia de un Youkai*.

Su nombre era Sesshomaru no Taisho, Daiyoukai e Inugami de la casa de la luna y lord de las Tierras occidentales del Japón antiguo, uno de los Señores Youkai más temido y respetado en aquella época y como su nombre lo dice era un ser despiadado, un perfecto asesino que no se tentaba la mano antes de asesinar a alguien, alguien que poseía un desprecio tal y odio a la raza humana que no se preguntaba dos veces el asesinar a alguno ya que los consideraba "Escorias de la creación" y aun así, sin embargo, terminó consumido de su peor miedo y su lengua y pensamientos fueron esclavos de su cuerpo; Terminó Enamorado de una Humana...

_J.V. Reinaldy de Taisho.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Disclaimer_** ** _:_** _"Todos los personajes del elenco de INUYASHA pertenecen a la fabulosa e Increíble Rumiko-sensei"._

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

\- "Esta es mi primera historia con referente al sesshome, aunque siempre he leído este tipo de fanfic, amo a Sesshomaru 3"

 _II:_

 _"El filo de las amadas Consecuencias."_

 _"Conozco la diferencia entre yo y mi reflejo y no puedo evitar preguntarme; ¿Cual realmente amas?"_

|| _Muchas veces el amor es sacrificio; Sacrificarse por el bienestar de la persona amada, y aquel Youkai que plantea este diario no lo supo hasta que el alma desdichada de una_ _ **Miko***_ __ _se vio envuelta entre las consecuencias de su propio sacrificio ante un ser que no era su compañero elegido:_ _Su nombre era Kagome como aquel tortuoso juego infantil y la perla más brillante que alguna vez pudo existir, un brillo capaz de corromper y sanar cualquier cosa; Lo curioso de todo esto es que al final todo fue "La ceguera en la visión" la que la hundió en su propio calvario. Y ella nos mostrará una parte de lo que sucedió en el diario de aquel Youkai._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Aquella vez era una noche tormentosa, el cielo amenazaba con llover pero aun así como muestra de peculiaridad la luz de la luna reflejaba en el claro en el que estaba, y sin darme cuenta me había zambullido en un mar complejo de recuerdos y memorias que conforme a las lágrimas parecían jalarme cada vez más a la depresión que muchas veces había renegado, obviado y hasta ocultado con la esperanza de ser _"Feliz"_ al lado de la persona que más habia amado; Inuyasha.

Entre colores azules y plata me entregue a preguntas, respuestas y afirmaciones de las cuales mucha veces había pensado pero había negado a tomar; _La complejidad de ser feliz, el quererme a mí misma, y el amar._ Aquellas preguntas de las cuales cualquiera se hace.

 _-"Ser feliz..."-_ Aquella emoción que podía ser conseguida tan fácilmente (Con un simple comentario con deje de gracia o con una simple carcajada) pero a la misma vez parecía como si fuese agua que se escapase por los dedos, sin siquiera avistarlo me vi descubriendo así mismo la profundidad filosófica en la se encuentra aquel dilema.

Muchas veces pensé:

\- _"Si tal vez si no muestro mi dolor realmente no duela"-_ Pero una tras otra vez caía en aquella naturaleza magnánima; Cayendo y cayendo como humana que era. Aquel circulo vicioso rondando cada vez mas en mi cabeza sin permitirme ver la paz. Aquella realidad aplastante a la que estaba sujeta.

 _-"Ya no soy una niña..."-_ Afirma entre lágrimas, sentía cada vez más que la nostalgia y la tristeza me atormentaron pero no habia cosa mas verídica; La edad y el tiempo no paraban y ya era una mujer que cada vez más crecía y que vivía con sus propias decisiones, que vivía tras un amor de juventud, uno que no avanzaba ni de pies, ni de cabeza donde cada vez más se veía herida y hería a las personas con su actitud que no dejaba en claro que solo quería ayuda para salir de aquel monocromo agujero, de aquella oscuridad en la que estaba y había empezado a caer sin darse cuenta.

Y otra vez, sin avistar, entre aquella demostración " _Humana"_ me encontré entre la sorpresa a un _Oni_ que me pisaba los talones, me encontré corriendo a todo lo que me daban mi pies, tratando de salvar desesperadamente mi vida y en aquel instante en el que me encontraba sola y perdida apunto de verme siendo comida de un Demonio me encontré dándome cuenta de una reflexión; Toda mi vida había estado detrás de alguien de quien dependía para estar segura, de alguien que al traicionarme ya no podía seguir de pie. Tenía una grandísima dependencia y no solo eso sino que había desperdiciado cada uno de los segundos de mi existencia preguntándome por "él" y por su bienestar, y en aquel momento en el que más lo necesitaba se encontraba poco lucido entre las piernas de una mujer de barro y huesos a quien le encantaría matarme, sin importarle ni un segundo que me había roto por dentro, había sacrificado todo por nada, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con creces.

 _Y con aquel último pensamiento todo se volvió negro._

 _Oni:_ Los **oni** (鬼) son criaturas del folclore japonés, similares a los demonios u ogros occidentales.

 _Miko:_ Ser capaz de controlar energía espiritual, Sacerdotisa.

_J. de Taisho.


	3. Capítulo 2:

**_Disclaimer_**

: "Todos los personajes del elenco de INUYASHA pertenecen a la fabulosa e Increíble Rumiko-sensei".

 ** _III_** :

 _"Lágrimas de media noche sin consuelo alguno"._

\- " ** _La confianza en sí da valor y al mismo tiempo exige valor y cuando la confianza se desploma el valor por sí solo se va y solo da paso al vacío."_**

 _Antes que escriba cualquier cosa o cualquier signo sobre tinta al pergamino;_ **_Te advertiré_**.

Bienvenido a mi mente.

Un sin fin de desvaríos retorcidos sujetos a la naturaleza de una casta y propensos a las situaciones.

La mente de un _asesino_ , la mente de un Youkai*.

El nombre de la persona que te habla por medio de la tinta es Sesshomaru No Taisho, deberías conocer a éste sí estás leyendo esto.

La verdad no tengo idea del cómo, o hasta el porque estoy escribiendo esto. Tal vez porque me he sentido y hasta encontrado sujeto a condiciones y a situaciones en las cuales no puedo evitar simplemente querer una forma de desahogo —Lo sé suena patético...— Pero creo que si sigo desquitandome con mi súbditos terminare siendo el ser que fulmine a toda la comunidad Youkai* Residente del Oeste, asi que intentaré utilizar esté impulso desociego que se ha implantado en mi, haciendole caso por un vez a lo que mi _"alma pide_ ".

Habiendo ya aclarado esto, y evitando pensar el porque estoy conversando conmigo mismo como si fuese este un cachorro desmedido e Idiota, y evitando también pensar en las situaciones en las que en hipótesis alguien pueda leer lo que pienso debo decir que comenzaré a relatar, la verdad no tengo un ordén especifico asi que simplemente tratare de ser lo más entendible.

Año 2000. Hesei Jidai.

Tokio.

Era la Octava fase lunar, la luna ya iba buscando crecer como en todo los ciclos; En aquel instante me encontraba viajando a través de Japón, algo bastante cotidiano y hasta puede llamársele monótono desde que empecé la empresa de la búsqueda y caza de aquella escoria que tenía por nombre Naraku, aquel mitad bestia que una vez había osado burlándose de mí.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo importante de aquella situación sino que de un instante a otro la espada que mi padre había dejado para mi, Tenseiga* se encontraba palpitando entre la oscuridad, dentro de su funda al lado izquierdo de mi cadera, la sorpresa no se pudo esperar pero era lo suficientemente capaz de manejar aquella situación, así que solo decidi buscar una solución.

Por un momento, había pensado ignorar los constantes pálpitos pero sucedió algo..."Inesperado". La Katana* se liberó de su funda, como si alguien más la hubiese blandido y yo no pudiese verlo, por un momento pensé que era mi padre pero la idea se fue tan fácil como llego, recordandome que en mi condición hubiese sido capaz de verlo, no obstante, la espada tomó la forma de un ser con forma Humana, por un momento pense que lo era, pero podía sentir el Reiki* y el Yuuki* mezclandose en una forma casi elíptica y mística en su interior palpitando mi poder y el suyo adentro de aquella figura que no era más que un recipiente o eso pensaba.

Me miró por un instante, sus pupilas no tenían color pero eran adornadas con aquel brillo azul y plata espectral tan parecido a la luna, lo único que en el resaltaba era su obi* parecido al de un miembro de sangre de estirpe y una melena azabache que llegaba a su cintura, aquel ser que suponía era la materialización de Tessaiga empezó a caminar con dirección al Sur a una colina en donde la luna parecía reflejar aún siendo rodeada por nubes y solo siendo creciente.

Seguí a la katana, sin animos de ignorar el hecho tan fantástico y tal vez guiado por la curiosidad, poco a poco me guió hasta aquel lugar y supe que algo andaba mal cuando encontré entre lagos carmesí, y gotas salinas a aquella Miko* que acompañaba siempre a mi medio hermano, el olor de su sangre picaba en mi nariz y me molestaba pero no tanto como el Oni* que la había asesinado, que se encontraba aún en la escena masticando entre sus colmillos parte de la carne de su cuello, cuando se percató de mi presencia fue a arrodillarse como súbdito de mis tierras en las que nos encontrábamos pero no tarde en un impulso obstinado en matarlo con solo agitar el látigo que se creaba en mis garras.

Sus ojos castaños se encontraban abiertos, tapados por su flequillo que parecía tinta sobre la piel de su rostro que lucía tan pálida como la de cualquier muerto, su garganta estaba destrozada pero no pude ver ninguna otro lesión aparte de esa y la que en su abdomen había.

Tesseiga con paso tímido se acercó a ella y con cuidado quiso acariciar su mejilla.

 _— "¿Porque tanto cuidado?, solo es una humana más, cumpliendo para lo que nació, para morir." -_ Ante mis pensamientos la bestia en mi interior se había agitado y si no fuese por las cadenas que la sujetan estaba seguro de que hubiese empezado un monólogo desquiciado de sus instintos banales.

Tenseiga cerró sus ojos, los ojos de la sacerdotisa y siguió acariciando su mejilla antes de voltearse a verme, sus ojos no hacían más que una súplica silenciosa; Quería que la reviviera...

 _—"¿Porque tanto interes?..."_ \- Siempre se había preguntado qué tenía aquella Humana que siempre encontraba la forma o la manera de inmiscuirse de una u otra forma en problemas ajenos a ella; La perla maldita, la espada del padre de éste Sesshomaru...

Al pensar en ello algo hizo clip en su mente ... ¿tendrá tal vez que ver con que haya sido capaz de sacar a Tessaiga*?, no lo sabía, no tenía la certeza y estaba más que seguro que la katana no era capaz de aclarar sus dudas.

La espada espero en silencio anhelante mientras el aclaraba sus pensamientos.

 ** _—¿Quieres que la reviva?_**...- Murmuré más en una afirmación que una pregunta.

La katana asintió, y sabía que aquello le traería problemas porque para él era un hecho de que si se relacionaba con humanos terminará entre odiseas, pero por un impulso decidió cumplir la petición de Tenseiga la cual inclinó su rostro en forma de reverencia en gesto de agradecimiento.

Y así lo hizo, la katana tomó su forma original y el la sujeto e integrando parte de su Yuuki, la blandió desmembrando a los mensajeros del otro mundo y dándole de nuevo la vida a aquel cuerpo.

No tardó mucho tiempo la miko en aspirar aire desesperadamente y abrir aquel lago color chocolate alarmada y tocandose desesperadamente la garganta, me miró, yo también lo hice y vocalizo mi nombre confundida, pero de su boca no salió ni un murmullo algo que realmente me sorprendió, y de pronto me encontré confundido viendo como lloraba desesperada rasguñando su garganta y abriendo la boca con ganas de gritar desesperada.

_V.J.Reinaldy.

 ** _Youkai_** : (Apariciones, espiritus, demonios o Mounstros), son criaturas mitologícas de la cultura japonesa.

 ** _Tenseiga_** : Colmillo Sagrado.

 ** _katana_** : Espada Japones.

 ** _Reiki_** : Técnica usada por las personas para curar en la vida real, pero en la historia representa la energía espiritual que tienen personas sagradas que se denominan monjes y sacerdotisas.

 ** _Yuuki_** : Contrario del reiki y es la energía demoniaca.

 ** _obi_** : Parte de la vestimenta japonesa.

 ** _Miko_** : Sacerdotisa.


	4. Capítulo 3:

_**Disclaimer:**_ "Todos los personajes del elenco de _INUYASHA_ pertenecen a la fabulosa e Increíble Rumiko-sensei".

 _III:_

 _"Susurros desesperados en silencio."_

 _ **-"Y entre el silencio me vi más horrorizada que en la mismísima realidad, aquella que con sus juegos engañosos y desmentidas falsas te atrapaba. Te digo yo que si alguna vez te ves profundamente en ella -La realidad - Te tortura y te somete dejando solo un ambiguo recuerdo. Y aún así puedo decir con certeza que el silencio al lado de la realidad era la peor tortura jamás vista, porque una vez más... mis sentimientos estarían desesperados por salir, al igual que mi humanidad y Núnca lo saldrían, sintiéndome como una simple ave enjaulada.**_

 _ **Kagome...Kagome... kagome...".**_

La Sacerdotisa se tocaba la garganta con gesto desesperado, sus ojos se dilataron y podía ser consciente de aquellas pequeñas líneas en la parte blanca de aquellos voluminosos objetos de la Visión. Su rostro se encontraba en perfecta agonía; Sus ojos _\- Aquel mar chocolate -_ Se encontraban tan lejanos que por un segundo le había provocado apartar la mirada.

Y Por un momento se convirtió en víctima de "Aquellos" ojos; Recordando por un instante aquel pasado manchado en sangre que tanto le seguía. Y sin pensar procedí a hacerle una pregunta evitando ver a sus ojos desesperados, anhelantes, agonizantes, fríos y más que nada vacíos.

 _ **\- ¿Donde esta el mestizo...?.**_ _-_ Formule la pregunta levemente, sintiendo cada sílaba _-Aunque dudando debo decir... -_ No sabía realmente si era correcta mi interrogante, pero parte de mí mismo me dijo que tenía que saberlo, y que no tenía tiempo que perder en una amabilidad desprometida hacía la Sacerdotisa - _Sin embargo, me arrepiento hoy en día pero a la misma vez no, de haberla formulado_ \- . Ella me miró y el enojo y la frialdad con la que lo hizo me dejó en claro que aquella situación en parte era culpa, o de alguna manera estaba relacionada con el estúpido de mi medio hermano, sin embargo, de los labios de la sacerdotisa no salio nada.

\- "Definitivamente Izayou lo dejo caer cuando era cachorro..." _-_ Fue lo único a lo que atine a pensar en respuesta. No obstante, me intrigaba el saber el hecho del porque no me había respondido, las respuestas en resumen que me había formulado para entender en hipotesís debían ser; El hecho que estaba demasiado afectada por lo que le haya sucedido, o que no me quisiera hablar o... - _En el peor de los casos-_ Su garganta tras el ataque había perdido la posibilidad de pronunciar sonidos.

 _-_ _ **¿Perdiste la voz?...-**_ Me atreví a mencionar _\- Y Maldije entre tanto mi poca delicadeza en mi más una afirmación que una pregunta-_ y ella en respuesta giró su cabeza a la luna sutilmente esquivando mi mirada, por una razón aquello me enojo, pero desisti de aquel enojo adsurdo. Me giré y empece a caminar con dirección al Palacio Occidental.

 _-"Tal vez alli pueda encontrar a alguien que le devuelva la voz y de esa manera saber de una vez por todas lo que esta sucediendo". -_ Fue lo único que pensé _-Aunque a la misma vez sentí un nudo al saber que me tuve que involucrar en un situación que solo me incluía en una forma superficial-_ , Suspire ante ello. Pronto me vi en la necesidad de parar mi andar a medio curso y girar mi cabeza hacía atras al darme cuenta que aquella Miko no me seguía; Entre tanto la busque con la mirada y se encontraba mirando con anhelo y lágrimas a la Luna tan ensimiasmada en el cielo que parecia que aquel astro había poseído sus ojos; Algo se removió dentro suyo, solo atino a sacudir su cabeza para despejarla un momento - _Seguro parecía un idiota en aquel instante_ -.

 _-"Los humanos son debiles y propensos, ¿como pude enrollarme en un Lío como esté?..." -_ Me sugerí de inmediato, preguntandome de momento aquello y suspirando internamente ante la idea de que gracias a Tensaiga me encontraba en aquella odisea con la sacerdotisa de mi hermano.

Me acerque lentamente hacía ella y pude notar que la asuste, al ver como un escalofrío tomaba su cuerpo; Se parecía a cuando las hojas temblaban al vaiven del viento _-No pude evitar pensar en ello-._

 _ **\- ¿Qué esperas?, debemos irnos... -**_ La sorpresa llego en primer lugar _a_ sus pupilas aunque pronto fue remplazada por frialdad, pero aún con esté hecho se levanto y camino a mis espaldas - _Estaba seguro que si esto fuera en otras circunstancias ella caminaría a mi lado como en algunas veces lo había hecho_ \- pero tampoco era como sí aquello me importase.

A los pies de la colina en la que anteriormente habíamos estado una ráfaga de ventisca helada con aroma a lluvia removió mis cabellos y los de ella _-asumí al instante que no nos daría tiempo de ir al Palacio Occidental, aquel aroma venía de mis tierras-._ Desde aquella perspectiva la colina se erguía a poca distancia de nuestros pies con un porte glorioso, y yo extendí mi mano hacía la Humana que me miró confundida,a sabiendas de que el tiempo no era nuestro aliado.

 _ **-Debemos volar... -**_ Fué lo único que dije y ella al parecer comprendió de inmediato pues tomo mi mano extendida y la jale hacia mi emprendiendo vuelo. Un aroma especial a **lotto*** recorrió mi nariz en ese instante junto a una extraña sensación ondeando en mi mente _-Reprimí un suspiro con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía-,_ pensando más que nada en aquella sensación.

 _\- "En el momento en el que toque su mano fue como si algo se hubiera vibrado en mi interior..."-_ Pensé pero decidí dejar aquella pregunta a rienda de cuando tiempo designara el momento o el instante, ya que se encontraban a pies de la cueva en donde iban a refugiarse de la lluvia que no tardó en manifestarse no más entraron.

 __J.V. Reinaldy._

 _ **-Lotto:**_ _Flor que representa a las tormentas y al tiempo._


	5. Capítulo 4:

**_Disclaimer:_** "Los personajes el elenco del anime INUYASHA, pertenecen a la maravillosa y Fabulosa Rumiko-sensei"

 _IV:_

" _Emociones que se comunican a el vaivén del silencio."_

- **"Puede haber distintas formas de comunicación, pero a veces por nuestro afán mal usamos o mal versamos el privilegio de comunicarnos y rechazamos a aquel que no lo hace como nosotros. Usamos muchísimas veces aquel privilegio del creador de formas mal sanas y egoístas tanto que a veces nos olvidamos que... "nadie es igual y que no todo el mundo se comunica igual". Un solo gesto es capaz de ser más poderoso que mil palabras; Una mirada puede quitar el aliento y silenciar todas las palabras de un solo ser, una caricia sellar nuestros labios; Para comunicarnos solo necesitamos "un motivo", "querer hacerlo" y sentimientos, aquella puerta que aunque tratemos de esconder siempre alguien la abrirá."**

Entramos en la cueva, y de inmediato nos encontramos atrapados en ella gracias a un gran revuelo de lluvia que caía en gotas frías del cielo desde mis tierras, la temperatura bajaba y pude ser testigo de como la sacerdotisa sin preguntar o hacer algún gesto se incorporo y camino hasta el final de la angosta cueva, sin mirar atrás, sin esperar alguna reacción de mi parte - _Tratándome con la misma indiferencia con la que la trato yo, un refrán oriental quedaba bien; "Una cucharada de mi propia medicina"-._

Sin embargo, tampoco era mi intención decirle o reclamarle nada- _Podía hacer lo que deseara con tal que no me afectase-_ , no me moví de mi posición en ningún instante, sabía que el frío la haría volver tarde que temprano hacía mi buscando el calor corporal - _Aunque tampoco era que desease que se acercara a mi, solo eran cuestiones de sobrevivencia... algo "Natural"-_ Los Youkai's por naturaleza somos más inmunes al frío pero no completamente, es así desde hace millones de años, nosotros nos adaptamos al ambiente a diferencia del ser humano que usa herramientas para su supervivencia.

El viento entraba por la abertura principal, removiendo mis cabellos - _Que parecían hilos de hielo galopeando al ritmo del baile invernal-_ mi kimono se movía también al mismo vaivén, y sin decir nada pude sentir el olor Dulzón combinado con hierbas amargas saliendo de la azabache y pude saberlo; Ella estaba llorando, aquello provoco en mi una sensación... poco amena.

En silencio respete su privacidad a pesar que en mi nació la necesidad de consolarla - _La cual no obedecí-_ , ya estaba dentro de aquel lío no necesitaba que ahora todo aquello se manifestará de forma emocional. Tenía muy en claro que los Humanos tenían una facilidad grandisíma para manifestar y enrollar a los otros seres - _Como yo_ \- en sus desplantes emocionales y más que nada las mujeres al ser el Sexo débil de aquella raza.

Por un instante el recuerdo de mi padre abordo mi mente _-Causando en mi una gran sensación de enojo y lástima, una experiencia leve pero que realmente me desagrada-._

\- _"Si tan solo... el se hubiese mantenido al margen de los Humanos como el resto de los Youkai's, no hubiera perecido y llenado a la familia de deshonor. Anudándose en los sentimientos, integrándose a los humanos y dejando de pensar para dejarse llevar por "Muestras del destino" o como los llamo yo; "Impulsos maniáticos" la capacidad de entender y analizar las cosas son la única vía que tienen los seres para vivir, anhelando cosas que mejoren su vida en ámbito material, los sentimientos son extra en la vida de todos y más que nada los Youkai's no necesitamos de aquellas cosas inútiles._ \- Me encontré pensando en aquello. Uno de los pensamientos más difundidos en los de mi raza.

- _"Nadie me haría cambiar de opinión al respecto y más que nada el fracasado de mi padre, él que por un momento de su vida pudo hasta tocar el cielo con los dedos si le placía; Poseía todo, honor, gloria, poder, liderazgo, era el perfecto marco de un líder y aún así cayó bajo los engaños de una humana y dejo todo perderse en un recuerdo miserable. Ahora su nombre no significa "nada". Y más cualquier cosa poseía mi admiración y mi aprecio, pero todo ello se quemo en las cenizas el día que murió por esa mujer y por el mestizo, dejándome con mi madre, dejando que me convirtiera en él perfecto asesino que ahora soy."-_ Pensé mientras sentía que la temperatura subía cada vez más, encontrándome viendo como la lluvia empezaba a ser mezclada con pequeños pedazos de nieve condensados.

El aliento que salia de mí empezaba a mostrarse como una pequeña neblina y hasta este Sesshomaru, un Youkai sentí el helado frío y preocupado por el estado de la humana me giré a verla:

Las lágrimas que habían salido de ella se convirtieron poco a poco en pequeños copitos de nieve en sus mejillas que se encontraban teñidas de un color carmín intenso - _Que la hacía verse como una niña pequeña, me recordó a Rin-,_ se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma tratando de conservar el calor pero aún así no se movió ni un centímetro hacía mí - _En respuesta pensé que tal vez su odio y rechazo hacía mi es tan grande como el que yo...¿poseo hacía ella?_ \- La duda era notable.

- _"Yo... ¿odio a la Miko?..."_ \- Los recuerdos me tomaron de nuevo y recordé la vez que la conocí cuando luchamos por la posesión de Tenseiga (colmillo de Acero). Aquella vez sentí rencor hacía ella por haberme visto vencido ante mi medio hermano y por ser en parte culpable del que halla perdido mí brazo derecho pero después de unos momentos recapacite y me di cuenta que no era su culpa - _caí bajo mi ambición, aunque no lo reconociera-._

Pero...aquello no resolvía nada.

\- _"La odio, la odio tanto que no la tolero, la odio tanto que me inquieta y odio tanto su olor que cada vez que lo aspiro me sucumbe del más de odio".-_ Fue lo que atine a pensar y me di cuenta de lo estúpido y patético que ello sonaba cuando ya lo había pensado; No odiaba a la sacerdotisa, no podía hacerlo - _Ella no había hecho nada para odiarla, nunca se había portado mal con él, a pesar de su mal trato nunca lo había visto con odio sino que al revés siempre le sonreía con calidez-_ pero tampoco deseaba una relación de ninguna forma con aquella humana, - _Claro está-_ la única relación o el único lazo que podía soportar de un ser humano era él que poseía con Rin y sabía que tarde que temprano pagaría con creces aquella situación cuando ella muriera y dejara un vacío en su corazón.

Mientras me entretenía con mis pensamientos la miko empezó a titiritar y no tuve otra alternativa que levantarme y acercarme a ella, está abrió sus ojos lentamente y no pude descifrar nada más en ellos que un profundo dolor y un grandisimo vacío, aquellos ojos siempre me hipnotizaban,y odiaba aquello - _Era la única cosa que odiaba de ella, como lo hacia inquietarse-._

 _\- "Si...Definitivamente la odio. Hmph."_ -Pensé antes de sentarme y halarla hacia mi colocándole encima de mi regazo- _Un escalofrío nos recorrió en el momento que cruzamos piel con piel y conocía perfectamente aquella sensación, al parecer su cuerpo deseaba el de ella carnalmente, el la deseaba, sentía lujuria por ella y nunca se había dado cuenta-_ coloque mis brazos sobre los de ella, su espalda contra mi pecho y parte de mi cabello juntándose con el de ella, pareciendo líneas de tinta en la nieve.

Ella me voltio a mirar y supe que no se negaba al abrazo, sabía que se había sorprendido, pero a la misma vez...lo necesitaba, necesitaba consuelo y calor corporal y simplemente la deje, y pude ver como las lágrimas bajaban otra vez.

Y con aquel pequeño acto me di cuenta todo lo que podía trasmitirle sin necesidad de decirle nada _-Me sentí a gusto por un instante y al darme cuenta me maldije internamente-_ Me agradaba aquella humana.

Poco a poco la sacerdotisa dejo de llorar y ajuste mi abrazo, colocando mi estola en sus piernas descubiertas, mi brazo en su cintura y el otro rodeando en sus brazos.

Poco a poco sentí que cabeceaba bajo el efecto somnoliento de sus lágrimas y de un momento a otro dejo que fuera testigo de su sueños.

Y sin darme cuenta caí ante el ambiente, durmiéndome por primera vez en brazos de una mujer, y además de ello una sacerdotisa y...Humana.

Continuará:

_J.V. Reinaldy.


End file.
